Homeowner and/or rental insurance exists to provide financial protection against damage to one's home and the property therein. One source of home and/or property damage relates to faulty plumbing supply products (e.g., a ruptured supply line leaking). If the fault in the plumbing supply product is due to a manufacturer defect, then an insurance provider for the home and/or property may pursue subrogation against a product manufacturer for damage associated with a corresponding insurance claim. However, in order to pursue subrogation against the product manufacturer, the product manufacturer, the identity of the plumbing supply product, and the age of the plumbing supply product have to be determined.
In the past identifying the faulty plumbing supply product involved sending a plumbing products expert to inspect the damaged home and/or property personally. The plumbing expert would rely on his non-ordinary knowledge in order identify the plumbing supply product and manufacturer. This process is slow and expensive, as there are few experts that specialize in plumbing supply product identification.